


Inside You

by inoriyaaa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoriyaaa/pseuds/inoriyaaa
Summary: Momo is just a fuck buddy for Mina, or maybe a 'friend'; or was she just a cover up for someone Mina had lost before?





	1. Fuck Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> If you already have seen this somewhere, that's probably me.  
> Also, this is my first time here on AO3!

Mina placed her fingers on the keys of the grand piano and prepared herself. She started playing some few notes of Die Forelle by Franz Schubert. The sounds bouncing through the room makes her feel so comfortable not until when she realized she’s not the only one inside the sound proof room. She stopped playing and started with a “Who’s there?” but no one replied. She looked at mirror attached on the wall and saw a reflection of a shadow by the door. She smirked. 

“Why don’t you come and join me here…” a pause, “…Hirai Momo?” the smirk never left her face. A few seconds have passed until she heard some footsteps walking towards her. It’s way too careful that if not, the glasses might break that are placed over the shoulders. Mina turned around and looked at Momo. Momo’s shaking.

 _Quite a nice view of Momo’s whole body shaking cause of nervousness, huh?_ That’s what Mina thought. It pleases her. Momo’s whole body shaking already pleases her. It turns Mina… on.

As Momo now a few steps away, Mina instantly grabbed her wrist and quickly wrapped her arms around Momo’s waist. She nearly missed the soft gasp Momo lets out which was a really cute sound to her ear.

Mina looked up and caught Momo staring at her. “What? Missed me?” she softly chuckled. Momo’s face turned bright red and it turns Mina on more. Mina couldn’t take it anymore. So, without any thought, Mina took off Momo’s spectacles and kisses her soft lips like there’s no tomorrow. Momo lets out another soft gasp against Mina’s mouth, then replying to her wet kisses. Momo tightens the grip on her shoulder kiss per kiss. Mina’s magical hands roamed around Momo’s back, her stomach, and her big soft squishy clothed breasts. As she squished it, a moan went out from Momo’s mouth and a chance for Mina to slide her tongue inside and play with hers.

Mina tried unbuttoning Momo’s shirt with her hand while continuing to massage her clothed breast with the other. And with the help of Momo, she’s now half naked in front of Mina. Her brassiere was still on the way and the shirt has been thrown off somewhere. She pulled away but was followed by Momo’s face, hungry for more kisses. She slides her hand under Momo’s bra then pinches and plays with her nipple while giving her multiple pecks on her lips. Moans are starting to come out from Momo’s mouth. While giving each other some kisses, Momo unclasped her bra and her large _“peaches”_ show, greeting Mina. She looks up to Momo again and stares at her dead in the eye as she continues to play with her nipple.

“J- Just fucking eat it… already…” Momo said as she looked away. Another smirk was painted on Mina’s face.

“As you wish, princess.” and Mina did as Momo requested. She looks back at Momo’s fresh peach scented bared chest just right in front of her then sucks her cute pinkish nipple. Sucking, biting, and even licking on Momo’s left breast, leaving some marks, while doing some massaging and pinching on the other. Momo tries to hold back her moans but fails.

The sound of it bounces through the sound proof room and Mina felt her undies is soaking wet now. And she’s already losing herself by this kind of pleasure. Mina felt Momo’s hands on her long sleeves that she’s wearing, trying to unbutton it. She pulled away from Momo’s breast and stood up, giving her another wet kisses as Mina removes her long sleeves then pushes Momo against the grand piano. The sounds that the piano keys make as Momo sat on it deafens Mina’s ears but isn’t it extraordinary? Fucking in the grand piano of the sound proof room at school sounds fun.

Mina gave Momo another kiss before she started kissing her neck down to her collarbone, not missing any space to kiss and leaved some marks. Momo wrapped her arms around Mina’s neck and pulled her closer then grabbed her hand and placed it over Momo’s leg. Mina whispered a chuckle while giving her a bite on her chest. And again, Momo’s moan was a great sound to Mina’s ear. She caresses Momo’s leg and quickly slides her hand under her skirt and touches her soaked clothed crotch. Mina continuously rubbed it with her index finger that made Momo gripped on my shoulders tightly, delirious moans coming out. Momo was kissing her neck while unhooking her bra as Mina pulled down her underwear. “Damn it. You’re drenched, princess.” Mina said as she draws some circles on her soaked flower and rub it. 

“Shut up- and… do your work…” Mina jabs her hole with her index finger and started to move it while rubbing her clit with her thumb, “Shit- th-that’s-“

“Yes, Momo?” Mina replied as she adds another finger and thrust. “You’re tight” She hisses then giggles. Momo’s moans are bouncing through the room along with deafening sound of the piano keys where she’s seated. Her moans sound better than any piece Mina played. She wrapped her arms around Mina’s neck and kisses her torridly.

“Good. Y-You’re good…” Momo said between their kisses. Mina only gives her a grin and pushes her finger deeper and faster and earns herself a really loud moan. They are getting louder each thrust, “What... if someone came?” she asked breathlessly.

“Why do you ask?” Mina licked her down to her neck and began to leave a necklace of marks and bites.

“They might g-get– fuck! Right there! –suspicious from the noi-“ her words were cut off by the loud moan she produced as Mina added another finger and pushed it deeper than before.

“We’re at a sound proof room, remember?” Mina whispered against her ear that made Momo red. It’s her ticklish spot, “Cute,” she whispered a giggle.

“Right…” Mina thrusts her fingers faster while she continues to rub her clit. Momo yelled from the pleasure Mina’s giving her, “M- Mitang...”

Mina moves her fingers with all she got for she knew Momo’s near. “Come to me, Momoring.“ she replied. And Momo came with her first orgasm, letting a delirious moan out. She leaned her head on Mina’s shoulder.

“Can I touch you, too?” Momo requested as she started to roam her hands on Mina’s exposed skin.

“Of course, Momo.” Mina replied with a grin.

And they did rounds of rounds of sex in a grand piano of the sound proof room at their school. Not even bothered by the time they’ve consumed. They did rounds of rounds of sex ‘til they’re tired and worn out. Mina’s seated on the floor while leaning against the wall. Momo’s beside her, giving her tired kisses. Their clothes are scattered around the room. Momo leans her head over her shoulder, playing Mina’s fingers, “Not gonna go home, yet?” she asked.

“Can you walk?” Mina answers with a question.

“Well, I can manage to?”

“Okay. Let’s stay for a little while,” Mina said then Momo nods. The silence covers them after that short conversation. Momo looks at Mina without her specs on and was wondering how could be a girl like her could be these beautiful even with her poor sight. She only stares at Mina’s side profile until she realized Mina’s looking back at her. “What? Something on my face?”

Momo nearly jumps and looks away quickly. “Ah- N-Nothing.” she stammers. Mina replies with an “Okay” again. Mina fishes for her phone from her skirt she’s holding and checks the time.

“Momo, it’s already this late. Let’s get goin-“ Mina’s words were cut by Momo.

“Hey, Mina. I have this thing in my mind that I wanna tell you.” Mina only stares at her and nods. “This- This thing we’ve been doing. Why? Why are we doing these things? Isn’t this what _only_ couples do?” Momo can’t stop herself. She furrows her eyebrows. “Mina, ever since the first time we’ve done this _thing_ , I-“ she turns around and faced Mina, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You’re always in my mind that I couldn’t even focus to any other things but you. And I realized something. I just realized that I have fallen for you, Mina. I want you.“ She stares at Mina dead in the eye and she’s about to say it. “Mina, I lo-“

“We’re just fucking, Momo. We’re not making love.” Mina cuts her off. She saw Momo’s eyes wide open. She looks away before she even sees the latter tear up. “We’re not dating. We’re just _fuck buddies_. Fucking and making love are two different things. I thought you already know about that.” Mina says honestly.

Momo grips her hand, nails digging against her palm. “Why…? Don’t you care of other people’s feelings?” She raised her voice. “Is that what you really are? Playing with girls just to take pleasure?”

Mina scoffs. "So you thought I like you ‘cause I’m fucking with you? You kind of assumed that there’s something between us. But I don’t _like_ you in a romantic way, Momo. I only want your body.” Before she even turn her head to face Momo, a hand hits her face. She just received a slap from the other girl.

“You’re cruel. Fuck you, Mina.” The pianist only smirks from what Momo just did. “Maybe we should stop this. We should stop doing these things.” Momo stands up and picks up her clothes and Mina only watches her get dressed.

“Okay.” is what Mina can only say. She saw Momo walking throughout the door. “Bye.” She said but only earns a slam from the door. She lowly chuckled. Mina holds her phone up and checks the time again. It’s almost seven in the evening. She should get up now and go home but she just stayed there for a little while. She caresses the cheek that was hit by the other girl earlier and groans. “My cheek hurts.” she paused and lightly grins. “That hurts.”

Minutes passed and she decided to get up and get dressed. She stops in the middle of buttoning her uniform and picks up her phone again. She dials a certain number and the phone from the other side rings.

 _“Hello?”_ a voice from a girl on the other side answers.

“Chaeyoung-ah?”


	2. A Mistake

It was a breezy night when Mina found herself inside a coffee shop, scrolling through her phone while sipping on her favorite black tea. She startled when she felt some hands over her shoulders.

"What ya watching?" 

It was Sana, a waitress of the shop Mina was in and probably her friend. Mina turned around and pinched her friend's arm.

"Yah! You startled me! I almost spit on my tea." Mina whined and turned back while rolling her eyes. Sana almost cried from the pinch.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, Minari." Sana pouts, taking her seat across Mina. "So, not going home yet? My shift ends til 10. I can't go home with you."

"No. I'll wait for you." Mina lifted her tea up elegantly with her pinky up and sips on it again.

"Oh. I see. So, what are you going to talk about?" 

Sana knows Mina so well. They've been friends for over three years. She knows why Mina is staying.

"It's about Momo."

"Oh? That fuck buddy of yours? So, you're saying you got tired of that girl, huh?" Sana lets out a chuckle.

"No. She actually confessed to me."

Sana widened her eyes from what Mina just said.

"What the actual f-hmmMmM?!!" Mina covered Sana's mouth with her hand.

"Lower your voice down, you squirrel." She then removed her hand from Sana's mouth.

"Wow, dude. I knew she has a thing for you. I'm totally damn right." Sana winks at Mina which earns her a disgusted face from the latter. 

"Wait- What? How did you even know?" Mina raises an eyebrow.

"The short gazes she gave you when we three met up. It's pretty obvious."

Mina furrows her eyebrows while Sana took Mina's cup and sips on her tea. Mina was surprised on Sana's action and immediately slaps the older girl's hand that causes some spill from the cup.

"Yah! That's mine! Geez. Go get your own."

"Chill, girl. Just a sip."

"Look at the mess you've done, Sana!"

"My fault? You slapped my hand, remember?" Sana tilted her head to the side while furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's totally because you just sipped on my drink without even telling me!" Mina whined once again.

"Aish. Alright, alright. Chill, you hot headed penguin. You act like a child." She places the cup back to its saucer and looks at Mina. "What happened after Momo confessed to you?" Sana cups her own face, placing her elbows on the table. She stares at Mina with a light grin.

"So, she slapped you and left?" Mina nods and Sana bursts out laughing. Mina glares at the older girl. "What the fuck, dude? You totally deserved that." She continues to laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah." Mina crosses her arms. "But-" she paused as the memory of her and Momo that happened hours ago played on her head.

"But what?" Sana asked.

"Nothing." Mina said as she takes a sip again from her cup and places it back. "By the way..."

"Hmm?"

Mina continues. "I called Chaeyoung."

It took some moment until the said phrase sink into Sana's head. She widened her eyes again in shock. This time, she stood up and slammed the table with both of her hands.

"What the heck?! You called Chaeyoung?! Are you out of-"

"Sana! Quiet down!" Mina whispered shouting.

Sana looked around and realizes that the customers are looking at their way. Sana heated up from the embarrassment and immediately sits back at her seat. She then moves closer to Mina, staring at her dead in the eye. Just a few inches away from each other.

"Are you out of your mind?! Why did you even call her?!" Sana whispered shouting, as well.

Mina shifts on the red velvet chair she's currently sitting. "It's just-" she shifts her gaze away from Sana. "I don't even know, Sana. My hands just moved on its own."

"My hands just moved on its own my ass. Lame reason, Mina." Sana gives her a serious look. "So, what did you two talk about?"

Mina looks down at her half empty cup, probably avoiding Sana's stare and slowly opens her mouth to talk.

_"Hello?" a voice from a girl on the other side answers._

_"Chaeyoung-ah?"_

_"Uhm... Yeah. It's me. Who is this?" Chaeyoung asked from the other line. Her voice never changed. It's the voice Mina haven't heard for a long time. It's the voice Mina have missed. It's the voice from a girl whom she-_

_"Uhh... Hello? Are you there?" Mina has been lost in thought and has gotten back to reality when Chaeyoung spoke again._

_"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice-" she stopped as soon as she realizes what she just said. She internally cursed herself for that._

_"Huh? Who are you?"_

_"Sorry. I- uh.. I must've called the wrong number." Mina felt the heat crept up to her face._

_"Wait a sec. This voice... Is this Mi-"_

_"Bye." Mina interrupts._

_"No. Wait-"_

_She ended the call immediately, not wanting to let the other girl continue talking. She covered her face with both of her hands and repeatedly cursed herself from making a mistake for calling her._

_Mina throws her phone on the couch of the sound proof room and finishes buttoning her uniform. She started packing her things up and was about to leave the room when she saw the grand piano then remembers what just happened a while a ago. She deeply sighed and finally leaves the room._

After a long chat with Sana, she decided to go home. She didn't even wait for the other girl after she said she will. She opened the door of her bedroom and slumped her body on her comfy bed. She's probably tired for the whole day. She looks up at her ceiling and started reminiscing the scenes that happened this day. A heat crept up on Mina's face again. She closes her eyes and covers her face with a pillow then sighs. She's totally regretting everything. She totally did. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this is too short :(


	3. She Cares

Mina lightly bumped her head against her desk as she recollects the memories that happened the other day. She stayed on that position for a moment. She was pissed off from the noise her classmates were making.

It was still early in the morning, about forty five minutes ‘til the class starts. And yeah, Mina has never been late in class. As expected of the school’s model student.

Mina finally sits up and fishes for her phone. She turns it on and starts scrolling some stuff. She stopped when she heard the door squeaked. It revealed the girl who slapped her the other day. Momo. Mina looked at the latter and was surprised when the girl entered with some bruises on her skin and dirtied uniform. Probably the bullies again, Mina thought. It angers her. The bullies anger her. To see Momo’s current state angers her. But Mina couldn’t do anything except clenching her fists and staring at Momo.

She knew Momo was avoiding her gaze. She paid no mind and continues to stare at the latter but finally looked away when Momo finally sat on her seat. Just beside Mina’s. They’re seatmates.

An awkward silence filled them. Neither of them wanted to start a conversation nor wanted to look at each other. They’re just there, sitting on their perspective seats, looking everywhere except each other.

Mina couldn’t help it. She doesn’t want to continue this heavy silence they’re in. She doesn’t want to just keep quiet and forget about Momo’s current state. She’s mad at the ones who hurt the girl and at herself.

Even after what happened the other day, she still cares for Momo. Not as a “fuck buddy” but as a “friend.”

Mina wanted to start a conversation but she can’t even open her mouth to talk. So, she decided to slip her hand to Momo’s under the desk. She held the latter’s hand and intertwined their fingers. That’s what she can only do for now. She felt Momo startled. Momo’s soft hand against Mina’s is just too comfortable.

Mina unconsciously smiled at the feeling but suddenly disappeared when Momo pulled away her hand away from hers and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Mina finally broke the silence.

“T-To the comfort room..” Momo stutters.

“I’m coming with you.” Mina stood up, as well.

"No. Don't. I-I'll be fine-"

"Is there any rule that forbiddens me to go to the comfort room?" Mina interrupts her. "And besides, I can lend you my extra uniform. Good thing I brought them." she never thought that she'd be this calm talking to the girl.

"I'm fine. It'll be a bother for you." Momo tried to decline.

"No. It's not. Just shut your mouth and let's go."

Mina picks up her bag. She held Momo's hand again and pulled her out of the classroom. 

Students are looking at them as they walk through the hallway. The two girls can hear those murmurs about them. Well, why would the school's model student be friends with some low class girl? Mina could only careless though. There's no law that prohibited low class people to make friends. 

"Isn't that Mina? Omg- with Momo? Yuck." the two overhears.

"Poor Mina." another one.

"Does she even know that she's getting used by that girl? Pft." and another one.

The murmurs continue. Mina felt her blood crept up 'cause of anger. She's trying to control herself. She totally wants to punch their faces including the ones who hurt Momo but she needs to calm herself down.

She was about to take a deep breath when Mina felt Momo's hand gone from hers again. She furrows her eyebrows.

"Don't mind them. They're just a bunch of bullshits." Mina said and held the girl's hand again but this time, it's tighter, not wanting for Momo to let go again.

"Here." Mina hands the clean uniform she owns to Momo.

"T-Thank you, Mina..." She takes it and walks in a cubicle of the comfort room to change.

Few minutes has passed and Momo speaks up inside the cubicle. "Hey, Mina." A little louder for the latter outside to hear. The girl hum as a sign for Momo to continue. "I-uh... I'm sorry... for yesterday." she leaned her back against the door.

Mina chuckled. "Nah. You don't have to."

"What do you mean I don't have to? I told you those harsh w-" 

"You're not at fault. You just did the right thing yesterday." Mina loves to interrupt the girl.

"But, Mina!" Momo raised her voice and opened the door. She was about to continue speaking when she almost bump into Mina. The girl is just by the entrance. She's just in front of her, giving her a small smile.

"It's my fault, Momo. I shouldn't have drag you into this kind of thing. I'm sorry. I really am."

"But I'm totally fine with it! I'm fine with anything if it's you."

Mina only giggles. The giggle Momo loves. The peach girl starts to heat up. 

"Okay. Okay. Thank you, Momoring." Mina smiles at her again which made her cheeks cherry red.

Momo slowly steps out of the school's building, expecting for the girls who beaten her up this morning. But instead of Jeongyeon and her gang, she saw nobody by the building's entrance. She was totally in shock. She's not even sure if she's dreaming or not. She's usually getting pulled into an alley by a bunch of girls in this kind of time but the're no one in there. Nobody is pulling her into that alley. She felt so relieve. She saw no one except for a familiar girl walking towards her.

"Hi, Momo. Wanna go home together?" Mina requested.

A blush was painted on Momo's cheeks. 

"S-Sure." and she stammers again for the nth time. 

The pianist smiled at Momo which gave the nerd a heart ache. Momo's super lucky for seeing this rare sight. A really rare sight of Mina's sweet and gentle smile.

Momo's heart was still in struck until she noticed Mina has been wiping her knuckles with a handkerchief. 

"What's wrong with that?" Momo pointed Mina's hand.

"Oh. Nothing. Just got some dirt on it." Mina answered. "So, shall we go?" Momo nods as a reply.

The girl was about to take a step when a bunch of girls running caught her attention. They are those girls who beaten her up. She felt nervous at first but was disappeared 'cause instead of making their way to Momo, the girls run to the other side of the campus. She got confused on what just happened. Well, she got more confuse when she heard one of Jeongyeon's girls shouted.

"Faster! Jeongyeon-sunbae is injured!" 

Momo mouthed a "What?" and the puzzled look never left her face. She looked at Mina who's still wiping her knuckles. The latter looked back.

"What? Are we going home or not?" 

Momo has gotten back to herself.

"Uh... Yeah. Let's go, Minari."

Mina finally walks and was followed by Momo. She turned her head to look back at the girls again. She wonders what happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bolder mina for y'all


	4. More Butterflies and Heartaches

A quiet morning at the empty café Sana is working at. Random songs are playing on low volume inside the shop. With the sound of it and the whistling kettle, Sana is totally in a peaceful moment. She’s not wasting this precious time for there’d be customers any minute now. And it’s gonna be a hectic day again.

The shop’s doorbell clangs and today, Sana’s day will start again. The girl put her biggest smile on and got ready for the day.

“Good morning! Welcome to Coffee Kisses!” She happily greeted the person who came in. The girl who’s wearing a cap on walks closer to the counter. Sana couldn’t see the girl’s face but she paid no mind. She waited for the said _customer_ at the counter. “May I take your order-“

She wasn’t able to continue her words when the girl took off her cap and smiles at Sana.

Mina walked out from the classroom. She just finished her last class. She’s now free from that _hellroom_ and finally can do anything she wants.

 _Maybe have lunch with Momo?_ She thought.

She felt her phone vibrates and fishes it from her pocket. She looks at the screen. It was a text message from Sana.

**Sanabanana:** Hey, Minaring. Are you free today? If so, would you like to come over here at the café?

 **Mitang~:** Yes, I’m free, Satang. I’ll be on my way.

It was unusual for Sana to call for her friend. Something might have happened, as so Mina thought. She put her phone back and found her way to the lockers where she saw Momo. She walked towards the girl.

“Hey.” She greeted.

“Oh– H-Hi, Mina! You startled me.” Momo nervously laughed which earns her a chuckle from the latter.

Mina finally looks at Momo. “I’m sorry if I can’t go home with you today. Something came up.” 

“No. I mean, you don’t have to be sorry. You always give me free ride so I should be thankful.” She pats the girl’s shoulder and smiles, “Thank you, Mina.”

Mina felt something on her stomach from that small action Momo just did. Something she wasn’t supposed to feel. It was nothing, right? Momo is just her “ _friend_ ” _._ She wasn’t supposed to feel that, after what she did to the girl.

“Uhm, yeah. I’m still making it up to you.” Mina gave her a small smile. “So, see you tomorrow?”

Momo could only nod and return Mina a smile. “Sure. Take care.”

“You, too. See you, Momo.” Mina waved at the girl while making her way outside. She received the same act.

  
Mina gently opened the glass door of the café. She slowly stepped inside and saw Sana running towards her. The brunette girl looks so nervous, as Mina noticed.

The older girl gave her a hug. 

“Sana, what’s wrong?” Mina asked.

“It’s– uh. Someone’s looking for you.” She finally pulls away. “And I don’t know if you’re gonna like it or not.”

“Looking for me? Who is it?” Mina looked at the girl who only furrowed her eyebrows, looking away.

“Our usual seat. At the corner.”

She took a glance of the said seat and there she saw a ginger haired girl sitting. She could only see the back that’s why she couldn’t recognize that person.

“I’m gonna go back to work. Talk to you later, Mitang.” Sana gave her a small smile and went to the counter.

Mina, who’s confused about what’s happening, made her way to where _that_ person was waiting for her.

_Who’s that person anyway? Why’s that person looking for her?_

As she got closer to the seat, she’s started to familiarize the said girl. Her posture and the way she taps the table with her fingers, it’s so familiar to Mina.

_No way. No way she’s-_

The _girl_ noticed Mina and turned her head to the side.

“Ah. Mina-yah!” She stood up and gave the latter a really sweet smile.

Mina felt the strings inside her turned into a knot. It aches. Her heart aches as she finally recognized the girl.

“Ch-Chaeyoung…” Mina could only say.

Mina shifted on the velvet chair she’s sitting, rubbing the tea cup with her thumb. The girl’s looking around, looking everywhere except the ginger haired girl in front of her.

They were covered by an awkward silence not until Chaeyoung spoke up, breaking it.

“Uhm… Hi. How are you?” The girl let out a small smile.

Mina looked down and stared at her cup like it was a really interesting thing in the world. It took her seconds to speak up.

“Well, I – uh. I’m doing fine, I guess.” She replied, still staring at her cup. 

Sana, who’s in the counter, was giving them a glance especially Mina. She’s worried for the girl. She wants to pull Mina away to get her out but she can’t. Despite from her work, she just couldn’t meddle with their business. It’s their own mess. Not that she didn’t care about it, she just want Mina to face and fixed the thing she has done. But if the girl is having trouble, she’s willing to help but not now.

Mina remains silent after that. When she saw Chaeyoung and heard her voice, her confidence that never left her away in everything, well almost, just dropped down to zero.

Chaeyoung coughs, but it’s clearly a fake one, getting Mina’s attention.

“So, about the call – it was you, wasn’t it?” the girl sipped on her coffee.

She finally looked up at Chaeyoung this time after she heard those words. She knew what she was talking about but she thought the latter would have forgotten it already.

“Call? What call?” she lied.

“Few days ago, you called, right?” Chaeyoung placed her chin on her palm, her right elbow over the table.

Mina never thought that the girl would recognize her by just her voice. She’s internally cursing herself right now for making that call.

“No – I mean, I don’t recollect calling you that night.” Mina fidgets her fingers under the table.

Chaeyoung chuckled which Mina has heard countless of times. But for her, it’s still one of the cutest things she ever heard.

And Mina knew that the latter wasn’t buying the words she said. Oh how she wished the floor would just swallow her up now.

“I never told you it was night though.” she let out another chuckle again, grinning.

Mina accepted defeat.

She could only answer with a “Yeah” while looking down at her cup again. Chaeyoung just smiled which Mina hasn’t noticed.

“Mina-yah.” the ginger haired girl spoke up which made the latter looks up at her again.

“Yeah?” Mina nervously asked.

“You haven’t changed,” Chaeyoung gave the girl a smile which made Mina's heart aches again.

She started reminiscing the sweet and bitter memory of them.

It was the same smile she could never forget. The same smile Chaeyoung gave her when Mina ended their so called “ _friendship”_ two years ago. 

_Who was Son Chaeyoung in Myoui Mina’s life from two years ago anyway?_


	5. Where It All Began

_The first time they met was not a really great day for Mina._

Mina, who was lying down the ground, felt so numb from the beating. Eyes half open. Her sight was starting to blur. The only thing that she could see is the silhouettes of the girls who made her in this kind of state. The sound of their laughs, echoing within her, fell silent.

It started pouring as she stayed there lying on the ground. The silhouettes are gone but she never decided on getting up, yet. She let her eyes closed and started feeling every rain drops that fell on her skin.

She was deep in thought but finally got back to her senses when she felt a hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” The voice came from a girl.

Mina didn’t respond to the girl’s question.

“Of course she’s not. Damn you, Son Chaeyoung.” She overheard the girl mumble to herself. Mina could only chuckle which the girl noticed. “What? Aish. Let me just get you up.”

Chaeyoung carefully held her back to support her from getting up.

Mina hissed as she felt the pain when Chaeyoung gently pressed her bruised cheek with a soaked towel.

“Geez. Who in the world would do this thing to you?” The short haired girl looked so worried even though this is the first time they have met. “I think we should tell the teachers about-“ Mina cuts her off.

“Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?” Mina finally replied with a question with her usual cold face. She grabbed Chaeyoung’s wrist to stop her from what she’s currently doing. The girl was about to speak but Mina continued. “Are you one of them, too? Getting all good and friendly with me but just going to hurt me in the end just like what they did.”

Chaeyoung pulled her arm away from the latter. “What are you talking about? You sounded like you’re generalizing every one of us are bad. The ones you’re talking about, are they the ones who did this thing to you?” She received a nod from Mina who immediately looks away. “Look, it’s alright if you don’t trust a person you just met that easily. Just never think that every people are bad. There are still people out there who have a good heart; the people who are willing to help you and get you up; the people who are willing to bring you to the school’s infirmary and nurse you even if you just met them.”

“Are you just referring to yourself?” Mina rolled her eyes.

“Hey! I was just trying to light up the mood. The atmosphere, dude. So heavy.” Chaeyoung looked away with her furrowed eyebrows, pouting.

“Dude?” She scoffed and chuckled right after. “Do I look like a guy to you?”

The shorter girl looked at her, letting out a relief sigh from the small laugh Mina made.

“Well, yeah? When I saw you out there, lying on the ground, I thought you were a guy.” Chaeyoung mocked.

Mina was confused. ”How so?”

Chaeyoung looked away again, now probably restraining herself to laugh. The other girl finally realized what she was talking about and raised _the finger_ which made Chaeyoung burst out laughing.

As Chaeyoung finally calmed down, Mina spoke up.

“Anyway, thanks, Son Chaeyoung.” She finally smiled.

“Ew. Too formal. Just call me Chaeyoung or Chaeng or whatsoever. And not a problem at all, uhm…?”

“It’s Mina. Myoui Mina.”

“So Mina-yah, friends?” Chaeyoung raised a hand to shake which the latter accepts.

“Yeah. Friends.”

_It may not be a great day for Mina but not until she met her._

  
  


Chaeyoung became one of the closest friends Mina has along with Sana. The three always hang out. They also would have some slumber parties few times in a month for such some normal high school girls. They always have each other’s back especially when Chaeyoung beaten up those girls who were beating Mina up that one time which resulted for the shorter girl to be in a suspension.

Mina felt a fist against her cheek just beside her lips which made her fall down the ground. Blood ran out from her mouth and she started feeling dizzy from the impact of the punch that she just received. She laughed bitterly which caught the girls’ attention.

“Y-You… You, guys, are assholes.” Mina smirked. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled by her hair.

“Say that again.” The girl pulled her hair even more to face her.

Mina let out another bitter laugh. “Assholes. Y’all are fucking assholes.” She raised her voice this time.

The girl pulled her arm away, clenching her fist, and was about to punch Mina when she felt someone grabbed her fist. She turned her head around to see the one who interrupted her. She stood up, pushing Mina away and facing Chaeyoung. “The heck you doing?”

“Mina’s right, you assholes.”

The next thing after that, punches and kicks were thrown off from the two along with the other girls, too. They caught the students’ attentions that were just walking by. Mina was about to stand up to stop Chaeyoung when a middle aged man stopped them.

“Son Chaeyoung, Yoo Jeongyeon and the rest of you, office, NOW!” it was Mr. Park. 

Mina found herself inside her own apartment where she saw Chaeyoung nursing her. It was like the first time they have met. It was a quiet rainy afternoon. The only thing they could hear was the rain drops crashing against the window of Mina’s room. But this day, they’ll grow more closer. 

Mina finally broke the silence. “I know you did that thing for me but you shouldn’t have done that. Now look, you got yourself into trouble.”

“It’s fine, Mina. It’s just a week suspension. I’ll be alright. Besides wouldn’t you want that? Jeongyeon and her girls won’t bother you anymore.” She replied with a light smile.

Mina leaned her back against the bed rest, looking down. “But a week without you would be lonely. It’d be better if they would be still doing that to me at least you’re there.”

“Ew. So dramatic.” Chaeyoung laughed which earned her a slap on the shoulder from the latter. “Don’t worry about me, Mina. I’ll always be here.” She gave her a reassuring smile.

Mina’s heart ached. may be from the beating she received earlier or just something else. Even so, she would never let Chaeyoung know about it.

 _What is this weird feeling anyway?_ She doesn’t understand.

She was lost in her thought until she realized Chaeyoung staring at her. She was about to ask what’s wrong but as soon as Mina knew, Chaeyoung’s face is just now a few inches away from her. She startled at the sudden act. They’re so close that one more single move, they would actually kiss. They could feel each other’s warm breathing. Chaeyoung is too close. Way too close. Mina could feel shivers on her spine the time Chaeyoung softly touches her face, she felt her cheeks heating up.

And before Mina could even process what was going on, a pair of lips were placed against her.

Chaeyoung was her _first_.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina's first?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yup, kinda tragic. I honestly wrote this last year and I was still a noob back then that's why this is kinda trashy. Hope you enjoyed it tho!
> 
> Anyways, the grand piano scene was actually inspired by softshocks' kiss her once (kiss her twice to keep the night on). You prolly should check that mimo bible out!


End file.
